Un mundo no tan cruel
by Uisp
Summary: One-shot inspirado en la carencia de fanfic de pikmin en español xd.


Fruto del aburrimiento número 2, acción:

* * *

**Un mundo no tan cruel.**

"Pikmin", un nombre muy simpático muy adecuado para unas también simpáticas criaturas. Pequeños, pero con un gran potencial; pueden superar muchos obstáculos solo con sus capacidades inhatas o con la colaboración de sus compañeros, claro que, el mundo no es siempre así de fácil. Para tan pequeñas criaturas puede que tan solo sea un campo de batalla.

No cuesta mucho recorrer la superficie de este gran planeta para encontrar a uno de estos ejemplares. Un pequeño pikmin azul emergiendo desde la tierra hace unos cuantos minutos. Posee una verde hoja sobre su cabeza, al igual que unos compañeros cercanos a él, pero estos, a diferencia de él, se encuentran aún bajo tierra, concientes de que podrían salir a explorar este mundo pero también temerosos de los peligros que acechan.

Los miedos no detienen al curioso pikmin de salir a ver todo lo que se encuentra allá afuera, así que da sus primeros pasos hacia lo desconocido.

Estas criaturas viven sin necesidad de mucho alimento. Mientras están bajo tierra simplemente se nutren de la bondad de la tierra y el sol, como cualquier otra planta, pero una vez en la superficie, de vez en cuando deben buscar alimento, el que por lo general es el néctar de las flores o algunos frutos silvestres, pero de todas formas, no es necesario preocuparse por eso en este momento, porque como ya se mencionó: no necesitan mucho alimento para vivir.

Caminando solo, un pequeño pikmin en un inmenso mundo, en el que se encontrará con muchas cosas, pero descubrirá que no todas pueden ser buenas.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que se topara con varios enemigos, ansiosos por conseguir una comida fácil. El pikmin, al divisar el peligro, de inmediato camina con cuidado detrás del enorme césped que abunda en el lugar.

Los hambrientos enemigos, conocidos Bulbors, perciben algo en el ambiente. El estar armados con tan buen olfato los hace muy difíciles de burlar, así que no tardaron coger en rastro hacia una posible comida. El pequeño corre desesperado al notar que vienen tras él, no hay oportunidad de sobrevivir si pelea, así que se lanza a un pequeño charco cercano dejando a los bulbors en la orilla. No saben nadar, y se les dificulta caminar en el agua, así que es un lugar seguro por el momento.

La habilidad inhata de este pikmin lo ha salvado. Poder respirar bajo el agua es un gran don, pero no significa que sea imposible meterse en problemas. En la orilla, los bulbors no parecen tener intención de moverse, y el azulado pikmin está en un charco con unas gigantescas rocas rodeandolo en casi todas direcciones. Y en su única salida está destinado a convertirse en un apetitoso aperitivo.

El tiempo pasaba, y ya parecía que el destino estaba sellado; los bulbors tendrán una pequeña y azulada cena. Es difícil imaginar que pueda escapar de ese final. Solo era cosa de tiempo para que muera devorado o por inanición, pero milagrosamente algo lo salvó.

Pequeñas criaturas rojas y amarillas se lanzaron contra los enemigos desde atrás, golpeando con todas sus fuerzas para hacerlos caer. Eran otros pikmin: unos rojos con una gran nariz y otros amarillos con grandes orejas. Había un gran número de ellos, lo que hizo posible que lograran derrotar a esas odiosas bestias , pero no sin tener también bajas. Eran casi unos veinte pikmin, y la batalla redujo su número a menos de la mitad. Este mundo es cruel, y no es fácil sobrevivir.

Es irónico que se sacrificaran tantas vidas en comparación a la que se pudo salvar, pero de todas formas, lo mínimo que podía hacer la azulada criatura era agradecer, o eso parecía. Hablaban en un inentendible lenguaje, pero que era a la vez bastante agradable al oído. Charlaron unos segundos y el pikmin azul se unió al pelotón.

Caminaron un buen rato, evitando enemigos y buscando alimento. Esto era lo que más se repitia por todo este día. Era un verdadero campo de batalla, y no había casi ningún momento para descansar, así que es fácil pensar que debían reposar en algún momento.

Decidieron esconderse entre medio de la maleza para descansar un rato. Estaban muy cansados, lo suficiente como para no poder luchar más. Necesitaban este momento de paz, pero esta es difícil de conseguir, y más en este lugar: un mundo lleno de peligros en el que la criatura más grande gana, un mundo en que los pikmin están en lo más abajo de la cadena alimenticia, un mundo en el que no hay lugar seguro para que estas criaturas sean felices. Estas ideas se reafirmaron después de lo que ocurrió.

Emergiendo de la tierra, una gigantesta criatura apareció. Alguna especie de serpiente con un rostro de pájaro. Era enorme, y no parecía venir solo a saludar. Generó una reacción en los pikmin que solo pudo ser de pánico. Corrieron en distintas direcciones buscando algún refugio, pero es una lástima, no parecía haber salida para criaturas tan pequeñas tanto en estatura como en número. Intentaron correr, pero la enorme bestia era veloz; cogía con facilidad a varios miembros del escuadrón, haciendo que sus números se reduzcan más y más.

El azulado pikmin con el que comenzamos, lo único que hizo fue correr, correr, y correr en dirección desconocida, lo más rápido que podía mientras escuchaba los agudos gritos de sus compañeros siendo devorados por aquel enorme bestia. Encontro una pequeña cueva, perfecta para esconderse y darse el tiempo para que, por primera vez, mirar hacia atrás. Solo quedaban unos cuatro miembros del pelotón pikmin, luchando al ver que escapar solo los haría una presa más fácil. Fue inútil; la aparente invensible criatura acabó con todos, los engulló con facilidad, dando fin en solo unos segundos a un pequeño grupo que luchó quien sabe por cuanto tiempo en sobrevivir y encontrar más camaradas a los cuales ayudar. Definitivamente, este es un mundo muy cruel; ese debió ser el único pensamiento en la cabeza del temeroso pikmin azul. Lo único que podía hacer ahora, era esconderse, cerrar los ojos y temblar.

Solo un sonido pudo sacarlo de su temeroso estado: Eran gritos de más pikmin. Echó un vistazo de inmediato, y vió que se acercaban a la bestia que había devorado a sus compañeros. Era un número mucho más grande que en el que era miembro, podían llegar fácilmente a ser unos cien pikmin. Se lanzaban uno tras otro sobre la bestia, quizas destinados a sufrir el mismo final que sus anteriores camaradas, pero algo era diferente. Un fuerte pitido llamaba por alguna razón a los pikmin para hacerlos retroceder y esquivar los golpes de la enorme criatura, luego eran lanzados de nuevo, golpeaban, esquivaban y se repetía el proceso. Al final, después de un buen rato, la criatura calló, y lo más sorprendente esque el grupo de pikmin no tuvo ninguna baja. Saltaron alegres después de su hazaña al derrotar a tal enemigo mientras el pequeño azul miraba sorprendido.

Entre toda la alegre multitud de pikmin, sale una silueta diferente, una extraña criatura que nunca había visto antes, tenía una cabeza algo transparente y una enorme antena luminosa. Al instante, por algún motivo el pequeño pikmin corrió con todas sus fuerzas donde esa criatura. Por algún motivo sabía que él era la razón por la que sus camaradas sobrevivieron, sabía que él los dirigía para que eso pasara. Era alguien que luchaba por proteger a los pikmin, y alguien por lo que los pikmin luchaban por proteger. Era una combinación perfecta, y por eso no dudó un segundo en correr hacia él. Fue aceptado de inmediato, y los demás pikmin lo saludaron alegres, saltó de alegría y decidió seguirlo donde sea, estaba seguro que este era el lugar donde pertenecía, y el tiempo le dió la razón.

"Puede que de esta forma, el mundo no parezca tan cruel". Definitivamente ese es el pensamiento que perdura en ese inmenso grupo de pikmins.


End file.
